Til Kingdom Come
by amor-amor
Summary: It's one of the great tragedies of life —something always changes. A Hermione and Draco story.


**Disclaimer**-I own nothing but my freedom.

**Chapter 1**

**To Fix Your Mistakes**

The wind was dancing around her in a soft whistle. It was the early hours of the morning and the sun hadn't decided to rise yet, perhaps the darkness was a reflection on what she was about to do. _It would be ironic enough she thought to herself. _

So as to this cruel irony Hermione Granger stood stock still in front of an old weather beaten house. A two story house built out of gray bricks, flaked wooden window shutters (whose hinges creaked in the wind), and a rotting, jagged, set of stairs that wound itself around the left hand side of the house (where one would only presume there to be a door) the place looked more like a brothel then a place one would go for this sort of thing. Hermione shuddered at the thought but reached out a trembling hand and placed it on the rusted ancient knocker that hung on a splintered plank of wood. She paused for a second, hand trembling over the cold metal, debating whether it really was the right thing to do. _There is no other option, this is the only way. He would be killed. They both would. And despite the current circumstances she didn't want him killed ether. _So with her fist clenched tightly around the cold metal she knocked firmly once.

Hermione stepped back and waited with fear as too what she was about to do. As the door opened spilling out a soft glow of yellow light a single tear slid down Hermione's cheek and with one glance back at Hogwarts Hermione stepped into the only place that could fix her mistake.

* * *

Hermione drew in a deep shuddering breath and wiped the tears from her eyes as she entered the potion room. 

It was the first class for the day and they where making a very complex potion on reading people's mind. A potion used not only for people who couldn't uselegilimency well on another person but one that also stripped the resistance of someone blocking legilimency. It was of course a class A Substance banned by the Ministry and only used by aurors but it was still taught, as it required outstanding concentration from the brewer. A skill that was highly valuable in potion making and one that Professor Snape liked to torment his students with.

As Hermione walked into the dungeon she noticed that her class where already at there benches working hard on there mens lectio animus potions.

"Ms Granger! Why are you so late" Professor Snape snapped as Hermione walked in about to say her pardons. "Never mind, just get to work. You will serve detention tonight with me for your tardiness and I think I'll take 50 points from Gryffindor just to make sure you won't do it again". Everyone groaned in annoyance at Hermione's tardiness and Professor Snape smirked in satisfaction as the Gryffindor sat down dejectedly on a bench and started to get out her supplies.

_Great I have detention tonight and I've still got to finish that essay for History._

She would have finished it if it weren't because of…. No she refused to think about it anymore. _It's over, there's nothing I can do any more._ But it wasn't over. It was still there hiding somewhere in the middle of her emotions and her heart making her on the verge of tears again. If it weren't for the fact that Professor Snape had snapped out her name again she would have burst out into tears at that moment. However at Professor Snape's crude voice Hermione regained her composure and turned her head to the Professor only to see a gleeful smirk on his face, one that only meant that the worst had not come.

"Ms Granger, don't fanny about over there your already 15 minutes behind this class, there's no point in starting you own concoction" And a Malicious smirk came to his lips as though he had just thought of the most perfect punishment (even better then a detention). "You can work with Mr. Malfoy instead"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock horror. Malfoy was something she couldn't deal with right now.

Hermione was about to open her mouth and complain when Professor Snape snapped at her again.

"NOW Ms Granger before I make it another 50 house points"

Hermione not wanting to lose another 50 house points and in the respect of her housemates threatening glares of _"If you don't go sit near Malfoy I'll blame you for Gryffindor losing the house cup this year"._ Quickly stuffing her equipment back into her bag, she weaved through the benches to stand next to a smirking Malfoy.

Hermione quietly unpacked her chopping utensils and began to work on a shrivel fig.

It was finally then that Malfoy first spoke to her in a patronizing way.

"You're doing it wrong"

"W…what" Hermione stammered. She had always been nervous and awkward around him since that night about a month ago...

_"Draco where are you" Hermione asked with a soft smile on her face as the rogue Slytherin stepped out from behind the tall oak tree. _

_Her smile faltered as she saw the grave expression upon his face. _

_"What's wrong" she askedwith concern. _

_Draco altered his eyes to the floor unable to look her in the eye and see her heart break as he stammered out the heart crushing line. "Hermione we can't..., I mean I can't…we can't see each other any more" God he sounded like such a whimp. He was supposed to be good at doing this. He had said it too countless of girls before but he new this was different. Hermione wasn't just some girl she was the one he loved and the one, he knew, he would continue to love after this. He hated saying it to her but it was for her own safety. Things where getting worst in the wizarding world. Voldemorts power was increasing through the members of the wizarding world through the means of threats, bribery and curses. It just wasn't safe for her to be with a man like him. A man who was a death eater's son and would soon be one himself. He angered at the thought of ever tarnishing him self by being branded as another one of Voldemorts lackeys. But it was the only way he could protect her he told himself firmly, his anger dispelling slighting. _

_He averted his eyes up to her heart torn face, which had now lost its soft happy glow. _

"_W...what do you mean can't see. If this is about your friends thinking something suspicious is going on again the we could just.." Hermione rambled on only to be cut of half way by a sharp "No!" from Draco._

"_No Hermione it isn't that it's…I'm going to become a deatheater" Draco refused to look down at his shoes this time and stared Hermione straight in the eye without an ounce of emotion._

_If Draco had thought that what he first said would break her heart this piece of news had destroyed her. _

"_Your WHAT?" Hermione practically screamed utterly torn with what was happening. _

_They just stared at each other for a minute Draco with a calm emotionless reserve and Hermione on the verge of tears._

_Seeing the calmness in his eyes see continued to speak. _

"_You can't" she begged more than stated. _

"_Yes I can Hermione. And I will" _

"_But why?" She almost sobbed unable to bare another response so blunt. _

_Draco struggled with himself for a moment. He didn't know whether to tell her gently or not. If he broke it to her gently and told her the real reason as to why he had to become a deatheater he knew she would still think there was hope. He couldn't risk having her in the slightest bit of danger. So that only left the latter option. The one that would break off all ties with her forever. Draco remained focused and called upon his courage to say the one thing he promised her he would never call her again. _

"_Because" He replied snidely as Hermione jumped at the quick attitude change in him. "I don't want Mudbloods like you to pollute to wizarding world"_

_Hermione gasped eyes wide, at the harness and cruelty of his words. He didn't mean it. He couldn't. It was only moments before that she had seen his ashen stricken face and saw the inner battle in his eyes as he tried to break up with her. Something was wrong and she was going t find out._

_Hermione reached out a hand and placed it on Draco's chest tentatively. "You don't mean that Draco"She said through a sob. _

_Draco pretended to recoil in disgust only to grabbed Hermione's arm tightly around the wrist. _

"_I do, you filthy little Mudblood"_

"_Draco you're hurting me!" Hermione cried with shock, tears filled eyes._

"_Good" Draco replied viscously as his heart tore in half. He had to hurt her. He had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this but it seemed as though she wouldn't let go easily. It's easier to mend a broken heart full of hate then it is of love. She wouldn't feel so upset about it later and he would feel reassured that she would never love him again. She would be protected by her own hate for him. _

_Draco pushed Hermione's arm away from him with such strength and a look of utter disgust and hate that Hermione fell hard to the muddy floor as he turned his back on her and made his way to the castle. _

_Hermione didn't know how long she had stayed crying into the night but it didn't matter because broken hearts never matter. _

She normally did not stammer though. She would either send a spiteful glare full of hate or reply cruelly to his crude remarks.

However this had not turned out to be a normal day so far and she was not in a normal mood. In fact she didn't feel normal at all. She started to feel lightheaded and dizzy when Malfoy started to insult her cutting skills.

"You're cutting them like a troll. There supposed to be cut into thin strips not chunks. Of course it couldn't be expected for a Mudblood too actually brew a potion at all could it, unless it was a… love potion" He added the last part nastily.

Hermione fumed inside at the last remark. Love potion indeed. That had been his excuse for falling in love with her. She had refused to give up on him after that night and had chased him down in the hall the next day begging him to tell her that it was all just a bad dream and that he had never meant a thing he said or did. He realized after this that he would have to be worse then cruel to her. He would have to insult her intellect. So it was then that he had accused her of using a love potion on him, being the desperate little mudblood that she was. That had done it. She slapped him hard across the face and had stormed out of the room.

Draco couldn't bear her coming back to him like that again though. His resistance against her emotions was already thin and if she had of stormed back in thatmomentwith tears in her eye,s he new he would confess everything there and then, begging for forgiveness. It was that reason alone that he was still tormenting her the way he was.

Hermione's emotions where already running high and it was this and the events that had taken place throughout the week ending with the heart wrenching decision this morning that drove Hermione to scream out Malfoys name right then.

"MALFOY I…"But it wasn't in anger as she had suspected instead it came out in a loud shrill, cry of pain as she doubled over in agony clutching her abdomen. Hermione looked up fearfully into Malfoys eyes. Everything was getting dizzy as the lightheaded feeling came back. She felt surely she would throw up, when suddenly her world went black as she cried out Malfoys name one last time in a soft scarred whisper.

A.N-Well i hope you guys liked it i've got a whole twisted plot worked out so please review and tell me whether i should bother typing it.


End file.
